


Is it tomorrow, or just the end of time?

by Niellune



Series: Starlight [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Civil War Fix-It, Drama, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Second Chances, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Cобытия из "пропущенных сцен" времён ВБ и Эндгейма глазами Стива Роджерса





	Is it tomorrow, or just the end of time?

Вибрация телефона во внутреннем кармане обездвижила Стива на секунду. 

Он не готовился к этому моменту. Он был уверен, что готов, но всего лишь, мгновение — и Стив будто лишился всех органов чувств разом. 

За два года ожидания звонка, когда телефон кочевал из сумки в сумку или бесполезной пластмасской стоял на зарядке в очередном “пятизвёздочном” мотеле где-то на краю цивилизации (как высказывался Сэм, без особого энтузиазма), действительность неожиданно ударила под рёбра.

Он только и успел открыть раскладушку, как:

— Стив! — взволнованный оклик Наташи вынудил Стива сорваться с места в тот самый момент, как из динамика ракушки его позвал другой голос:

— Стив! Это ты? Кэп?!

Направив пульт на телевизор, Наташа прибавила громкости. 

— Мы ведём прямой репортаж с места событий, — вещал женский голос. На экране мелькали картинки ужасных разрушений в самом центре Нью-Йорка, и Стив невольно крепче сжал телефон. — Неизвестно, что именно понадобилось инопланетным вторженцам в нашем городе, но их атака была остановлена земными силами. И, к сожалению, пока нет никаких известий о судьбе миллиардера Тони Старка, Железного человека…

— Стив! — вновь настойчиво повторил голос на том конце. Развороченные здания и машины, пожары, десятки людей у карет скорой помощи и размытые кадры того, как алая точка стрелой пустилась за космическим кораблём, вмиг исчезли, когда Стив закрыл глаза.

— Да, это я. Привет, Брюс. Ситуация?

Не нужно было открывать глаза чтобы ощутить на себе пристальный взгляд Наташи. Ведь о Брюсе они не слышали намного дольше, чем о Старке. И если Тони был его незакрытой историей, то Брюс был историей, о которой отказывалась говорить Романова.

— Ситуация? Приблизительно начало конца света. Я не знаю, что у вас тут произошло, но, Стив, ты должен выяснить, где Вижен. Тони сказал, что тот пропал три недели назад. А ещё сказал, что отыскать его сможешь только ты. Это действительно вопрос спасения мира!

— Кто за ним идёт? — поджав губы, Стив кивнул Наташе на экипировку. И еле успел тактично отвернуться, когда Романова стянула футболку, оставшись в нижнем белье. 

— Кое-кто очень сильный. Стив, будь осторожен. Если ты один…

— Я не один. 

— Всё равно, будьте осторожны. Эти существа… ты никогда не сталкивался с такими.

— Их можно убить?

— Убить? — Брюс запнулся, будто не знал, как ответить, и этой заминки Стиву хватило, чтобы понять — на лёгкую прогулку рассчитывать не стоило. — Да, думаю, что да. Они… смертные.

— Тогда с такими я сталкивался.

— Ладно. Хорошо. На связи, капитан. Найдёте Вижена — сразу на базу. Посадка разрешена. Роудс в курсе. Ждём вас.

Стив захлопнул раскладушку и отложил телефон на стол. 

На базу.

Они должны вернуться на базу. В место, о котором Стив старался вспоминать как можно реже. Бессмысленное занятие, которое отвлекало от… настоящей жизни, в которой не было времени на тоску по потерям прошлого. Их жизнь была далека от идеала, но они сами выбрали этот путь. И делали всё возможное, чтобы оправдать свой выбор.

— Стив? Сэм на подлёте, — окликнула его Наташа. Подпирая плечом косяк, она стояла уже в полном боевом обмундировании. А он, как оказалось, пялился на вновь замолчавший телефон, не в силах справиться с подкатывающей к горлу горечью.

— Мы должны найти Вижена. Он пропал три недели назад. И ему угрожает опасность.

— Найдём Ванду — найдём и Вижена. Собирайся. 

Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Наташа беззвучно покинула комнату, направившись к выходу.

Телевизор всё ещё работал в соседней комнате. Крики и звуки взрывов казались настолько отчётливыми, будто Стив не стоял в пустом номере мотеля на окраине города, а был там, в самом центре Нью-Йорка, у Центрального парка, где Железный человек отбивался от чёртовых пришельцев из космоса. Как когда-то, очень-очень давно.

Только вот теперь он был один. А помощь не подоспела.

Эта мысль вырвала Стива из оцепенения. Через несколько минут Роджерс уже поднимался по трапу квинджета, а Наташа перечисляла ему перемещения Ванды Франк за последние несколько недель по поддельным документам.

***

К большому удивлению Стива, Роуди встретил его очень тепло, послал госсекретаря и предоставил им всё необходимое в то время, как Стив ждал как минимум холодного приёма, приправленного хорошо поставленным хуком. Никаких обвинений, косых взглядов, попыток задеть. Будто и не было того конфликта. Будто они всё ещё одна команда.

И это означало одно — то, что произошло в бункере два года назад, так и осталось только между ним и Тони. 

— Скитание твой костюм не пощадило. Не хочешь переодеться? Твоя комната всё там же.

— Нет времени, — отмахнулся Стив, избегая взгляда Роуди. Оставшись наедине с лучшим другом Тони, на базе, которую построил Тони, который жил здесь последние два года, Стив даже мельком не взглянул в сторону коридора, где располагались когда-то их личные комнаты. Считая это место домом с того самого момента, как Старк привёз его на базу, Стив отчаянно желал сюда вернуться. А, вернувшись, как никогда прежде чувствовал себя лишним. 

К тому же, Роудсу совсем не стоило знать о том, что Роджерс боялся момента встречи “лицом к лицу” с утраченной частью себя. Было бы лучше, если бы Старк уничтожил щит, переплавил, закопал, а не хранил на базе, где Стив мог на него наткнуться. Потому что вряд ли бы он решился хотя бы дотронуться — слишком свежи были воспоминания. 

— Как знаешь. 

Роуди отстранённо наблюдал через окно, как костюм Воителя загружали в квинджет. На мониторах в переговорной то и дело всплывали входящие сообщения. Стив просматривал их бегло, ведь они не содержали никакой полезной информации. Фонд ликвидации последствий присылал отчёты о проводимой работе и списки пострадавших. Та самая рутина, сопровождавшая их жизнь в прошлом, когда Мстители в погоне за врагом порой не рассчитывали уровень сопутствующего ущерба. И за что должны были отвечать, если бы подписали договор.

— Я всё жду, что он позвонит, — вздохнув, Роуди оторвался от созерцания вида за окном и взмахом руки закрыл разом все отчёты. — Я ведь уже переживал его смерть. Не один раз. Но он возвращался каким-то грёбаным чудом.

— Не чудом. Тони работает на чистом упрямстве, — невольная улыбка затерялась в густой бороде Стива. Так легко удавалось охарактеризовать Старка одним лишь словом, только упрямство в его случае означало упорство, жажду жизни и стремление добиться конечной цели любой ценой. Потому что он всегда знал, что делал и делал лучшее из того, что мог.

И Стив делал лучшее, на что был способен. Только вот дыры на форме и вырванная звезда на груди немного выходили за рамки его представления о том, что правильно, а что необходимо.

Тем временем Ванда не отходила от Вижена ни на шаг, готовая встать на защиту в любую минуту. Их чувства оказались сильнее любых противоречий. Они поступили безответственно, когда сбежали. Зато были счастливы, пусть и недолго. И у них ещё оставался шанс, если команде удастся отбить атаку Таноса и вытащить проклятый камень.

Шанс, которого Стив собственными руками себя лишил, когда дал Тони, как казалось, все возможности сделать первый шаг. Требуя ответственности от других, он собственноручно переложил её на плечи Старка. И отошёл в сторону, повторив прошлую ошибку. 

Нахмурившись, Роджерс устало потёр переносицу. Мысли о Тони и о возможной его смерти выбивали почву из-под ног именно в тот момент, когда Капитан Америка обязан был стоять на страже,как символ нерушимости, вселяя в людей, которые шли за ним, уверенность в победе.

А то, что в защите нуждался именно Вижен — детище Брюса, Тора и самого Тони, в которого тот вложил память об одном из самых важных людей своей жизни, откровенно давило на нервы. Джарвис, второй пилот Тони более двадцати лет, всё ещё был где-то там, в самой основе Вижена. И спасение его в первую очередь зависело от непримиримости Стива с исходом безнадёжных ситуаций, в которые снова и снова окунала его жизнь.

Но он обязан был справиться. Они обязаны. Ради места, который каждый звал домом.

Когда квинджет оторвался от земли, а база с каждым набранным метром высоты уменьшалась, пока не стала похожа на игрушечный макет из лего, Стив дал себе обещание — вернуться сюда во что бы то ни стало.

***

Имена пропавших без вести текли непрерывным списком на экранах. Сотрудники фонда ликвидации последствий, точнее, та часть, которая от них осталась, работали сверхурочно. Столько мужчин, женщин, детей осталось без семьи. Столько уничтоженных жизней, разрушенных судеб, о которых не забыть. Неужели Танос думал, что все оставшиеся просто смогут идти дальше, не оглядываясь на этот день, который лишил их всего? У Стива не укладывалось в голове, как можно было считать происходящий кошмар благом, а не проклятием. 

В груди защемило, когда на голограмме снова возникли фотографии Баки и Сэма. С тяжёлым вздохом Стив уткнулся лицом в ладони и с силой потёр, отгоняя усталость. Наташа пару раз намекнула на необходимый всем, даже суперсолдатам, отдых, но с такими намёками — не к нему. Ни на отдых, ни на сон времени не было. Как и на усталость, которая отступала перед грузом ответственности. Ещё давным-давно Роджерс взвалил её на плечи, встав первым на линию сопротивления. Ведь кто, если не он? 

Лица друзей исчезли, сменились другими — теперь Ванда и Шерон смотрели на него с фотографий в профайлах, вызвав очередной укол в груди, но и они растворились в воздухе через пару минут. Надпись на новом файле гласила “Паркер, Питер Б.”. Зацепившись за эту фотографию, Стив открыл виртуальную папку, перелистнул пару снимков и замер над подсвеченной голубым клавиатурой, наткнувшись на снимок, сделанный на базе. Питер держал в руках рамку с каким-то сертификатом или дипломом, а рядом с ним стоял Тони. Чей профайл всплыл следом за этим парнем. 

Тони Старк считался пропавшим без вести, как и миллионы других жителей этой планеты. Но, если исчезновение Баки Стив видел собственными глазами, то в смерть Тони отказывался верить принципиально. 

Нажав на кнопку “удалить из списка”, Стив переключился на другие данные. Пока что не очень утешительные. Пятница делала всё возможное, но даже спутники Старк Индастриз оказались бессильны перед бесконечностью вселенной. Где-то там Танос праздновал победу, скрывшись от них в портале. Но, если он думал, что Капитан Америка его не достанет, то сильно ошибался!

В первый день их возвращения на базу, на второй день после Щелчка, Стив незамедлительно устроился в кабинете. Его не волновала ни замкнутость Тора, ни перепалки Брюса и Роуди, ни напряжение вокруг Наташи. Ничего. Кроме желания найти фиолетового ублюдка, чего бы это ни стоило.

На пятый день Наташа принесла им старый пейджер, который нашла у брошенного авто Фьюри.

Кэрол яркой вспышкой появилась на восьмой день. Стив никогда не встречал такую, как она. Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы ввести её в курс дела и ещё пара, чтобы узнать, на что она способна. Хотя Стив даже не удивился, когда услышал, что она вот просто так может летать в космосе. Чему удивляться, если по столу в кабинете расхаживал енот и то и дело поминал крепким словцом Таноса.

— Давай ещё раз. Ты просишь меня найти в космосе кого-то с земли, когда нет никакой гарантии того, что он или они не превратился в пыль, как половина вселенной? — рассматривая фотографии Тони, доктора Стрэнджа и Питера (Роуди подтвердил догадки Стива по поводу мальчишки, который неплохо отделал его в Германии), Кэрол нетерпеливо постукивала пальцами по столу.

— Да.

— Тебе придётся присмотреться не только к этим, — подхватил Ракета. — Пусть моя команда и главные неудачники галактики, но даже для нас сдохнуть в один день — слишком тупо! — указав на проекцию вселенной в центре стола, он прошёл сквозь пару галактик. — Сигнатура уже запущена, и как только мы будем знать квадрат, где стоит начать поиски моего корабля, можно и слетать на разведку. 

— Кэрол, ты единственная из нас, кому это под силу. Если кто-то из наших выжил, мы не можем бросить их. Даже, если это один человек. Надо вернуть его домой. Они улетели не просто так, они гнались за Таносом. Может, если они выжили, то знают, где его искать или как победить. Мы не должны упустить этот шанс.

Капитан Марвел, как она себя назвала, поджала губы и согласно кивнула. С первой минуты, как она узнала о том, что причиной всех разрушений последних дней был именно Танос, она рвалась выследить его, пусть поиски и заняли бы всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но просьба Стива оказалась разумнее, и, как только данные сузились до пределов нескольких квадратов, она улетела столько же стремительно, как и появилась на базе.

На двенадцатый день Стив уснул на крыльце , где каждую ночь всматривался в небо в ожидании возвращения Кэрол. И не только её, пусть и надеяться было глупо.

На восемнадцатый день Роуди привёз Пеппер, которая всё это время курировала работу фонда. Единственный раз, когда они со Стивом остались наедине, случился после того, как Пеппер направилась в комнату Тони. Стив тут же последовал за ней. Наверное, она даже не удивилась, увидев сумку с его вещами у кровати. 

— Не думаю, что он был бы против, — сказала она сдержанно, прежде чем оставить Стива в одиночестве. Он так и не успел ничего объяснить, но Пеппер в объяснениях и не нуждалась. Не стоило большого труда догадаться, что она просто отчаянно хотела, чтобы Тони оказался тем счастливчиком, который пережил щелчок, а чёртов день сурка наконец-то закончился. Роджерс тоже этого хотел.

На двадцать второй день Стив наконец-то посмотрел на себя в зеркало. И взял в руки бритву. 

***

За всю свою жизнь, несмотря на все трудности, с которыми он сталкивался, Стив никогда, ни единого раза не испытывал отравляющее ощущение безысходности. Всегда, в любой ситуации, какой бы тяжёлой она не казалась, существовал выход. Да, порой на кону стояла его собственная жизнь, но какое она имела значение, если ценой ей было спасение других. И Стив бы, не раздумывая, отдал свою жизнь сейчас, в эту самую минуту, если бы появился хотя бы мизерный, призрачный шанс всё исправить. 

Но шанса не было. Не было ни улик, ни стратегий, ни вариантов. Ноль без палочки, как в сердцах сказал ему Тони.

Компас с фотографией Пегги как символ всего, что он потерял, покоился на прикроватной тумбочке. Когда-то Наташа спросила, почему он носится с этим компасом и не отпускает женщину, которую уже никак не вернуть. Она не понимала, что дело не только в Пегги, чувства к которой навсегда стали частью его сердца. Компас и сама фотография были ориентиром для Стива и напоминанием, что порой нужно идти на жертвы, даже если жертвой станет собственная жизнь.

А теперь для жертв уже было слишком поздно. У них не получилось. И это был не просто проигрыш, а крушение. За одну минуту надежда на спасение распалась на атомы, как и камни бесконечности в руках Таноса. 

На погружённой во тьму базе тишина давила непомерным грузом. Остатки его команды, его друзей, его семьи, передвигались бесшумно, как привидения. И каждый скорбел в одиночестве. Винил себя в одиночестве. Перебирал в голове сотни вариантов, что было бы, поступи они по-другому. Что было бы, если бы они спохватились раньше. Что было бы, если бы послушались Старка…

Больничную палату освещал слабый свет. В койке никого не было, и Стив буквально подскочил к двери и с силой дёрнул за ручку. Сердце успело пропустить пару ударов, пока он не заметил Тони, стоящего у окна. На кровати валялся изящный флакон, и Стив запоздало догадался, что Кэрол вернулась, видимо решив никого не тревожить.

— Добро пожаловать в чистилище, — не отрываясь от темноты за окном, тихо поприветствовал его Старк. — Здесь мы будем находиться до самого конца бесполезной и бессмысленной жизни, которую мы сами и сотворили. 

— Тони. Тебе нужно лежать и набираться сил, — дверь за Стивом плавно закрылась, и теперь любой, кто окажется за ней, мог их только видеть. Но не слышать.

— Дэнверс сказала, что эликсир поставит меня на ноги за пару дней. Только вот для чего? Камушки-то того, испарились. А других вариантов спасения мира я пока что не придумал.

— Тони, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Мы, мы, мы… Я знаю твоё “мы”.

— Тони. Придумаем, — повторил Стив, нахмурившись.

— Если ты будешь повторять одно и то же, то ничего от этого не изменится, Роджерс! — не желая слушать, Тони перебил Стива, и судить его за это Стив не мог. Но кто-то же должен был упрямо верить в другой, лучший исход препаршивейшей истории. 

— Больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— А сказал недостаточно? — схватившись за край кушетки, Тони поморщился. Стив дёрнулся, но остался на месте — Тони брезговал слабостью, и напоминание о беспомощности вновь вывело бы его из себя. Всегда с поднятой головой, подбородок вверх, упрямый, пока снова не грохнется на пол. 

— Это ты меня просвети.

Тони глядел на него прямо, без очков, за которые прятался каждый раз, когда хотел скрыть истинные эмоции — слабость, усталость, отчаяние. Именно их Стив физически ощущал сейчас и задолго до этой минуты. Всегда понимал больше, чем Тони говорил, но не придавал значение их важности. Он был глупцом. Он всё испортил. Но, господи, кто бы знал, как отчаянно Стив хотел всё изменить. 

— Пятница, затемни стёкла, — вырвалось у него на выдохе. Тони даже возразить не успел, Стив подошёл раньше. Всего пара шагов, рука на затылке, и поцелуй поглотил расстояние между ними. Сомкнув сухие губы, Тони не поддавался, даже попытался отвернуться, но, противореча самому себе, вцепился в лямки на майке Стива. Не оставив Тони выбора, Стив целовал его вдумчиво и медленно, но настойчиво, а, почувствовав слабый отклик, только крепче сжал Тони в объятиях и подхватил на руки. 

Пружины слабо скрипнули, когда они завалились на койку. Вцепившись Стиву в затылок, Тони перестал сопротивляться. Целуя Стива с откровенной жаждой, он изгибался под настойчивыми ласками, всё такой же отзывчивый, каким Стив его помнил.

Если эликсир и действовал, то явно поначалу изнутри. Кожа у Тони оставалась всё такой же бледной и будто полупрозрачной, с росчерками голубых вен на руках и шее. Нависнув над Тони, Стиву не удавалось отвести от них взгляд. Если когда-нибудь он снова возьмёт в руки карандаш, то по памяти нарисует каждую. 

Накрыв плечи Тони широкими ладонями, Стив сжал их, не осознавая, какие тёмные следы проступят завтра на коже. Тони в ответ лишь шумно втянул воздух носом и, впившись зубами в мощное плечо, потянулся к пряжке ремня. Мелькнула и тут же исчезла мысль о том, что надо его остановить. Старк всё ещё был слаб, а они всё ещё оставались друг для друга больным напоминанием об утраченном. 

Обессиленный после стольких дней в космосе, Тони в его руках казался невесомым. Слишком острый, до ужаса хрупкий. Стив одним движением мог сломать его, если бы захотел. Если ещё не сделал этого. 

— Тони…

Старк прижал ладонь к его рту и больно сдавил щёки, вынуждая замолчать. Стив понятливо кивнул и, распахнув полы халата, властно провёл ладонями по спине Старка, опустив руки на задницу. Зажав ладонями оба их члена, Тони уткнулся лбом ему в лоб и неожиданно сильно сжал пальцы, вырвав из груди Стива хриплый вздох. Стало понятно — никакой нежности. 

Стив наталкивал Тони на себя, сгребая ягодицы, пока тот надрачивал им рваными короткими движениями. Удовольствие постепенно выталкивало из головы горькие мысли, не дававшие Стиву уснуть целый месяц. Тони целовал его глубоко и остро. Выгибался, распластанный под немалым весом. Цеплялся за его плечи, а Стив исцеловывал шею и острые ключицы, натягивая ткань шелкового халата. Коснувшись впадины между рёбер, где когда-то светил голубым реактор, а теперь остался только слабый контур на стыке с искусственной кожей, Стив, кажется впервые отчётливо осознал — он выжил. И Тони выжил. Пусть их выживание зависело лишь от случайности, но им повезло намного больше, чем другим. 

Тони стянул халат и смахнул капли спермы с живота. Здесь точно где-то были салфетки, но у него явно не было сил подняться, а у Стива — желания разрушать момент спокойной тишины. Лёжа рядом с Тони, в задранной майке и со спущенными штанами, он чувствовал себя обновлённым. 

— Не вздумай засыпать здесь, — сонно и до неприличия хрипло попросил Тони. Повернувшись на бок, он легко толкнул Стива в грудь кулаком.

— Я пойду к себе, да. Тебе нужен покой. Койка чертовски узкая, — согласился Стив, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Надеюсь, завтра тебе станет лучше. Тони, нам нужно…

— Спокойной ночи, Стив, — снова перебил его Тони, но настаивать Стив не стал. Только кивнул и, спрыгнув с кровати, в два счёта привёл себя в порядок. Прежде чем уйти, он коснулся губами губ Тони, припухших и ярких от бесчисленных поцелуев.

За дверью на мгновение показалось, что стало легче. Но ощущение лёгкости испарялось с каждым проделанным шагом от палаты до комнаты. Их с Тони проблема всё так же оставалась нерешённой, и секс, как показало прошлое, совсем не помогал, а лишь оттягивал неизбежное. Им стоило поговорить, как только Тони более-менее оклемается. Просто, чтобы всё решить и поставить точку. А может быть и начать новую главу, если Тони захочет. Потому что Стив этого бы хотел. Потому что, после всех неудач, всех потерь, всех смертей, у него, у Стива Роджерса, почти ничего и не осталось. Кроме пары человек против затасканного бренда Капитана Америка.

На следующее утро больничная палата опустела. Роуди только отвёл взгляд, тем самым отвечая на так и не прозвучавший вопрос.

А через семь месяцев на экране телефона всплыло сообщение, заставившее Стива горько улыбнуться.

“У нас девочка. Назвали Морган”. 

От Тора уже четвёртый месяц не было вестей. Когда Стив разговаривал с ним в последний раз, тот был, мягко говоря, не в лучшем своём состоянии. Наташа с головой погрузилась в работу с фондом, и круглыми сутками пропадала на встречах и выездах. Кэрол редко присылала отчёты с другого конца галактики, и каждое её сообщение давало Стиву надежду, но тут же отнимало, стоило их прочитать. Камни действительно пропали. Семь месяцев прошло, а он надеялся, и каждый раз зря.

А теперь и Тони нашёл, где затаиться, найти немного покоя и отвлечься от угнетающего чувства вины. В отличие от него, Стив себе такой роскоши позволить не мог. Он не мог впасть в уныние, не мог спрятаться от боли, не мог скрыться от мира, который и так погрузился в отчаяние. И сколько бы Стив не просил окружающих смириться, идти дальше, хотя бы попробовать жить другой, новой жизнью, оставаясь для людей несломленным потерями примером, символом нации, для себя он будущего не видел. Только настоящее. Пропущенный в душе через мясорубку, он не имел ни малейшего представления, как жить дальше.

***

— Я просто хочу мира. Оказывается, чувство обиды разъедает изнутри, и я ненавижу это ощущение.

— Я тоже.

Когда Тони позвонил ему в далёком четырнадцатом году и предложил перебраться со своими скудными солдатскими пожитками в башню, выразив надежду, что уж этот дом Стив не развалит, ощущения отличались кардинально. Переезд скорее был вынужденной необходимостью и способом завершить множество неотложных дел в то время, когда они остались единственной силой, способной защитить этот мир. Щ.И.Т. пал, и его остатки справлялись с трудом, а Г.И.Д.Р.А., проникшая во все сферы страны, оставалась несокрушимой.

Их команда ещё долгое время представляла собой сборище одиночек. Семьёй они стали намного позже. Примерно перед тем, когда доверие друг к другу пошатнулось, и сквозь их отлаженную жизнь прошла глубокая трещина.

И вот теперь робкая надежда прокралась в сердце Стива в тот момент, когда он почувствовал тяжесть щита, без которого долгих семь лет жил как без руки. Возвратив щит, Тони тем самым вернул Стиву своё доверие. И пусть на словах, брошенных когда-то в порыве отчаянного гнева, Роджерс всё ещё оставался недостоин, действия Старка говорили об обратном. А слова… Придёт время, и Стив их услышит.

Сейчас же стоило заняться спасением мира и попытаться не погибнуть где-то в процессе. 

— Это моя комната, — закинув сумку на кресло, Старк осмотрелся. 

— Да, я знаю, — подпирая спиной дверь, Стив отрезал Тони любую возможность для побега. Конечно, у того ещё оставался костюм, сокрытый в центре груди, но после слов о мире теплилась надежда, что драться они больше не будут.

За прошедшие годы Стив слишком вымотался, чтобы ещё и драться с тем, кто ему дорог.

— А твоя — дальше по коридору, — указав направление, Тони нервно скривился, а Стив запоздало подумал о том, что поспешил. Нужно было предупредить, а не сразу отводить Старка в спальню, будто им заняться нечем. Точнее, он не собирался настаивать, по крайней мере, пока не был убеждён в том, что Тони хочет того же. Всегда ведь хотел, даже несмотря на Пеппер.

— Я давно сменил комнату. Так что, больше не моя.

Вот так просто — больше не моя. 

Сколько раз он трусил за прошедшие годы? Сколько он упустил возможностей, ни разу не оставшись с Тони наедине в те редкие встречи, когда они решали судьбу мира снова и снова? Сколько раз он без устали убеждал себя в том, что Тони вне игры? Вышел, закончил, сложил костюм на полку и больше не был частью их семьи. Потому что создал свою.

А теперь вернулся. Потому что появился шанс. Потому что Стив его позвал. А это что-то, но значило.

— И как предлагаешь мне здесь спать?

— Как раньше, — оторвавшись от двери, Стив за пару шагов оказался перед Тони. 

— Вот так просто? — Старк с вызовом вздёрнул подбородок, и удивлённо ахнул — обхватив ладонями щёки, Стив его коротко поцеловал. 

— Разбирай вещи. У нас много работы. К вечеру соберём команду. И ты нам нужен.

— Нам?

— Мне. Ты нужен нам и мне, Тони, — как никогда прежде уверенно сказал Стив, и вышел из комнаты.

Сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное, а с лица не сходила глупая улыбка.

За все прошедшие годы только Наташа видела, как же ему плохо. Стив доверял ей как себе, и в минуты отчаяния всегда был рядом, чтобы поддержать. А она поддерживала его и рассказывала, как порой заезжала в дом у озера, к Тони, чтобы решить неотложные вопросы. За пять лет Старк несколько раз приглашал их в гости, но ни разу Стив не принял приглашение. Он действительно был счастлив за Тони, но не хотел видеть своими глазами это счастье, потому что не мог стать его частью.

Ему и так хватало поводов не спать по ночам.

Но теперь Тони вернулся на базу. Буквально влетел на ауди, будто за ним гнались черти, как прокомментировал Брюс. Только вот не черти — Тони сам себя подгонял, иначе на полпути развернул бы машину и уехал как можно дальше. Он боялся снова войти в жизнь, от которой отказался ради покоя. По многим причинам. Наверняка, и из-за Стива. И в один миг быть символом нации стало проще. Потому что теперь и у Стива появилась уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Появилось место, куда он мог вернуться. Может быть ненадолго, а может быть и нет. Будущее покажет.

***

— Надеюсь, я не облажался. Я ведь не изменил будущее этим разговором? Потому что, если отец всё-таки назовёт меня Армандо, как хочет, я повешусь где-то между пятью и шестью годами. С таким именем в мою школу лучше не соваться, — скрывшись за одним из складов военной базы, Тони нервно улыбнулся и включил пространственно-временной навигатор, чтобы вбить координаты конечной точки их пути. Стив выглянул, быстро осмотрелся, но охрана, видимо, продолжала искать их на нижних уровнях. И, убедившись в том, что их не преследуют, накрыл руку Старка и подвинул от навигатора. Тони с удивлением открыл рот, но вопрос так и не озвучил, а удивление в его глазах сменилось пониманием за секунды.

— Ты ведь Капитан Америка. Всегда помнишь о долге и поступаешь по совести. Да?

— Да.

— Мы исправили косяк в Нью-Йорке и готовы отправиться домой. Да?

— Не совсем, — Стив кивнул за ограждение, где у обочины какой-то жизнерадостный старик припарковал белый "олдсмобил", а сам потащил длинноногую красотку в поле, в ромашки.

— Ты серьёзно? — ошарашенно протянул Тони, не отказываясь, конечно. Больше не веря в то, что Стив предлагает сделать. — Мистер Роджерс, Вы полны сюрпризов, как я посмотрю.

— Один день в этом времени. Мы можем остаться здесь на один день. Мы сделали то, что должны. Неужели мы не можем хотя бы раз сделать то, чего хотим? Что…

…ему нужно, но Стив замолчал, прислушавшись — рядом раздалось шевеление. Наверное, какой-нибудь рядовой решил перекурить в сторонке. Главное для них было не попасться, а то опять останутся без Тессеракта, а семидесятые запомнят их надолго. Пришлось заткнуться. Для верности Стив закрыл рот Тони ладонью, тут же почувствовал на коже лёгкое прикосновение губ. Сощурившись, Тони улыбался, а Стив чувствовал улыбку ладонью. 

— Всё ещё не могу поверить в то, что ты предложил угнать машину, — удобно устроившись на пассажирском сидении, Старк то и дело переключал радиостанции. 

На заднем сидении покоился чемодан с самым опасным оружием на Земле этого времени. Навигатор в очках выстроил оптимальный маршрут — если ехать без остановок, то до побережья Атлантического океана оставалось не более получаса. База Лихай и очередной виток его прошлого, снова и снова возвращающий Стива к Пегги, остались далеко позади.

— Перенестись бы на полгода раньше, — посмеиваясь, Тони прибавил звук. Постукивая пальцами по колену, он отбивал ритм и подпевал словам песни о пурпурном тумане, которую Стив слышал впервые. — Это было горячее лето.

— Горячее?

— Да. Ну, знаешь, массовые волнения, безработица, инфляция. И фестиваль, который вошёл в историю. Многое бы отдал, чтобы там побывать. Жаль, что ты стащил только две ампулы у Пима. 

— Столько нужно было.

О том, что ещё две ампулы покоились в кармане его костюма, Стив умолчал. И дело было совсем не в недоверии или желании намеренно скрыть от Тони этот факт. Просто запасной план, подстраховка, на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, о которой никому не следовало знать.

Мельком глянув на Тони, Стив успел уловить ускользнувшую моментально нервную ухмылку. 

Мимо проносились редкие деревья, пара заправок, какой-то парень голосовал на перекрёстке. В иной ситуации Стив непременно остановился бы и подбросил парня, но не сегодня. Несмотря на то, что времени было предостаточно, Стив не мог им позволить потерять лишнюю минуту.

Океан встретил их тихим рокотом волн и криками чаек. Прикрепив записку с извинениями к лобовому стеклу, они оставили машину у обочины. Дальше шли пешком по песку. Тони почти сразу стянул ботинки и закатал штанины выше щиколоток. Стив сглупил и набрал полные ботинки песка, когда они добрались до стоящего почти у самого берега коттеджа. 

— Отец купил его за бесценок, — зажав в зубах маленькую отвёртку, Тони разбирал провода сигнализации. — Я здесь был раза два-три в детстве. Потом дом сгорел.

— Жаль. Мне здесь нравится, — оглянувшись, Стив вдохнул полной грудью солёный воздух. — Я думал, ты управишься быстрее.

— Можешь сам попробовать. Или только раритетные тачки научился воровать? Где, кстати?

— В нацистской Германии. Времена были тяжёлые.

— Говоришь, как отживший своё старик.

— Мне сто пять лет, если ты забыл.

— Эврика! — Тони победно щёлкнул пальцами и открыл дверь. Зелёные лампочки всё так же мигали на кодовой панели. — Когда будешь выглядеть на свой возраст, тогда и поговорим. Проходи. Не уверен, что в холодильнике что-то есть. Зато бар полный. Будешь?

— А смысл? Я ведь только перевожу продукт.

— Да, я говорил такое. Тогда и я не буду.

— Если хочешь…

— Именно, Стив. Если хочу. Сегодня каждый из нас делает то, чего хочет. Разве мы не так договаривались?

Вечернее солнце освещало комнату красно-жёлтыми лучами. Подняв жалюзи, Тони ненадолго замер у окна. Стив же стоял недалеко и не мог отвести от Тони взгляд. 

— А вообще, глупая была идея. Ты, я, старый дом родителей.

— Очень. Но завтра мы вернёмся домой. И кто знает, когда сможем отдохнуть в следующий раз.

В воздухе повисло возможное “никогда”. 

Что могло изменить возвращение всех, кого они потеряли? За пять лет мир изменился, и работы им предстоит непомерно много. Стив не имел представления о том, как именно произойдёт возвращение, но появление трёх с половиной миллиардов человек в первое время будет сродни катастрофе, каким было и их исчезновение.

— Когда ты говорил о втором шансе, что ты представлял?

— Ничего. Я не хотел загадывать. Не строил планы. Зачем? — наблюдая за неподвижно стоящим у окна Тони, Стив не решался подойти к нему. Кажется, у них получалось просто разговаривать, делиться друг с другом чем-то сокровенным, засевшим где-то глубоко. Момент портить не хотелось.

— Мне казалось, что ты всегда четко представлял, чего хочешь.

— Да. И именно поэтому я крупно облажался пару раз.

— Пару? Ты себе льстишь.

Поймав улыбку Тони, Стив тепло улыбнулся в ответ. Несмотря на то, что завтра их ждал, возможно, самый тяжёлый день в жизни, сейчас Стива переполняло спокойствие и счастье. Существуя в семидесятых, они существовали вне времени и могли позволить себе всё, чего бы ни пожелали.

Стив даже поймал себя на мысли, что идея остаться здесь, в этом времени, в этом доме, звучала не так уж и плохо. Ведь там, в их реальном времени, Тони ждало возвращение в тот дом у озера, к жене и дочери. К чудесной малышке, которая один в один походила на отца.

— Показать тебе дом? — прервав затянувшееся молчание, Тони тем не менее не сводил взгляда с океана.

— Уверен? — вопрос прозвучал глупо, но Роджерс обязан был его задать. Ведь говорил Тони совсем не об экскурсии, а о близости, которой Стив был лишён долгие пять лет. Хотя последние дни и редкие поцелуи между бесконечными обсуждениями и экспериментами убеждали как раз в том, что Старк уверен.

Вместо ответа, Тони подошёл к Стиву и, крепко сжав его ладонь, потащил вглубь дома. Ориентировался он здесь, по всей видимости, прекрасно. Хотя Стива устроило бы и кресло в гостиной. Или диван. Или ковёр. Неважно. Потому что в ушах звенело от предвкушения.

Наверное, это была спальня Говарда и Марии.

Тони нетерпеливо дёрнул пару пуговиц на рубашке. Поддавались туго. То ли дело было в неразработанных петлях, то ли в том, что они впервые за почти пять лет остались наедине, так, что никому и ничему не удалось бы отвлечь их друг от друга. 

Стив прикрыл дверь. Совершенно ненужное действие, но как будто исчезал любой шанс дать заднюю. Тони всё ещё возился с рубашкой, когда Стив шагнул к нему и с холодной практичностью вытащил каждую пуговицу, не сводя со Старка пристального взгляда. Тони же, затаив дыхание, следил за каждым его движением. И, как только Стив потянул за край рубашки, придержал его за запястья и подтолкнул к кровати. 

Упав на спину, Роджерс с нескрываемой жаждой наблюдал, как Тони резкими движениями избавлялся от одежды, пока не предстал перед его взором полностью обнажённым. За пять лет ничего не изменилось, ни в Тони, ни в желании Стива. Он хотел Старка ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Но даже потянуться на успел — Тони сел на него, сжав коленями бёдра. И, склонившись, поцеловал, а Стив ответил на поцелуй, стиснув Тони в объятиях.

За окном шумел океан. 

А утомлённый и мокрый от пота Тони Старк лежал на сбитых простынях рядом со Стивом.

— Я не понимаю, каким чудом мы не сломали кровать. Раньше мебель делали на совесть. Куда там Икее.

— Как будто ты когда-нибудь был в Икее, — удобно устроившись на боку, Стив опустил ладонь на центр груди Тони, где когда-то был реактор, а теперь остался только еле различимый след. Именно отсюда Старк пять лет назад вырвал своё “сердце” и сложил в руки Стиву. Новый энергореактор покоился на прикроватной тумбочке. Тони ни разу не поинтересовался, что же Роджерс сделал со старым. — Здесь спокойно.

— Это потому, что я знаю, как отключить сигнализацию.

— И поэтому тоже. Но, — Стив приподнялся на локтях, глянув в сторону окна, где солнце почти исчезло за краем океана, а небо постепенно темнело, — после всего, что произошло с нашей планетой, после Таноса, когда каждый потерял свою жизнь, тишина давила, стоило только выйти на улицу. Здесь тоже тихо, но мне давно не было так спокойно. Наверное, это потому, что я здесь с тобой.

Рядом с Тони сейчас был не Капитан Америка. Рядом с Тони был настоящий Стив Роджерс, которому очень редко удавалось обойти звёздное альтер-эго. Большинство его желаний, в которых оставалось слишком много личного, всегда отодвигались на второй план в угоду тому, что “надо”, а не “хочется”.

А сейчас… Они устроили себе небольшой отдых. Перерыв, пятиминутку на двадцать четыре часа, о которых никто никогда не узнает, ведь в их распоряжении было всё время этого мира. И даже немного больше.

***

За одно мгновение один из лучших дней в его жизни превратился в худший. Казалось бы, вот только они с Тони целовались под шум океана, а надежда на победу росла в груди с бешеной скоростью. А в следующую минуту Клинт, сидя перед ними на коленях, сказал, что Наташа никогда не вернётся.

В этот момент что-то оборвалось внутри Стива. 

Почти за десять лет Наташа стала тем близким человеком, которому Стив мог доверить абсолютно всё. Она была больше, чем другом. Она знала его, не осуждала, а понимала. И была одной из немногих, кто видел в нём обычного человека, с обычными слабостями, тревогами, сомнениями. Иногда сгорбленного, опустошённого и тоже разбитого. 

Такого, каким он был сейчас, сидя на берегу озера.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Стив, — прошептал Тони, сжав его плечи. 

Стив сам не раз повторял эти слова, говорил их и Старку когда-то, даже если знал, что они так и останутся словами. Как и сейчас. Потому что не придумают. Не в этот раз. Накрыв ладонь Тони своей, Стив зажмурился, желая избавиться от слёз как можно быстрее. Впереди их ждала работа. И как же хотелось верить Тору, который снова и снова повторял, что Наташу можно вернуть оттуда, откуда не возвращаются.

***

Но ничего не вышло. А время продемонстрировало, что шутки с ним бывают плохи.

***

Еле стоя на дрожащих ногах перед армией Таноса, Стив крепче затянул ремни на щите, не желая более никогда его терять. Особенно в битве. Особенно, когда поганцев оказалось слишком много. Они как саранча расползались, куда ни глянь. А в центре всего этого возвышалось существо, уничтожившее целую вселенную из-за больного желания. И только Стив, единственный из всех Мстителей, оставался на ногах. Стоял незыблемым препятствием перед очередным разрушением этого мира, готовый в который раз пойти до самого конца. В последний раз. Потому что по-другому не умел.

И жалел он только об одном. Ведь так и не успел сказать, что любит.

***

И никогда теперь не скажет. Ведь свет реактора потух раньше.

***

В этот день его сердце разбилось дважды.

***

— Если ты хочешь сказать, что не вернёшься, то я догадался.

Стоя на краю одного из кратеров, который оставили ракеты космического корабля, Баки наблюдал за тем, как бульдозеры разгребают завалы. От базы Мстителей не осталось ровным счётом ничего, кроме арматуры, грязи и пепла.

Недалеко в лесу, куда не докатилась битва, Брюс подключал установку перемещения во времени. Стив сам попросил Баки прийти сюда, но стоял позади долго, не зная, как начать разговор.

— Я сам пока что не уверен, Бак.

— Брось, — качая головой, Барнс поёжился и засунул руки в карманы куртки. 

Раньше здесь не было такого сильного ветра. Но и разрушенной базы здесь не было. У Стива не хватало сил смотреть на её развалины.

— Я ничего не могу обещать. Как получится.

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя получилось, Стив, — наконец-то Баки повернулся к нему. — Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты не сможешь здесь?

— А ты сможешь?

— Стив, говорящий енот всё время пытается стащить мою руку, а меня это только веселит. Я пропустил последние семьдесят лет, и ещё многое должен наверстать. Тем более, когда война наконец-то закончилась. Я хочу этого.

— Я рад, что у тебя получается.

— Пока что не очень. И будет странно, если тебя не будет рядом. Но ты мне всё-таки не мамочка. Если ты боишься, что могут быть проблемы, то в последнее время я хочу убить только Уилсона. Но он сам нарывается.

Кажется, впервые с того дня на побережье Атлантического океана, Стив искренне улыбнулся. Его лучший друг пережил столько, сколько переживали немногие. Но оказался намного прочнее, чем думалось. Баки всё ещё винил себя во всех тех ужасах, которые совершал под воздействием промывки мозгов Г.И.Д.Р.ой, но собирался искупить эту вину. И Стив им гордился.

— Только никому не говори, хорошо?

— Ты можешь на меня положиться. Ты ведь знаешь. До конца.

***

Пробуждение оказалось не из приятных. Стив совсем не рассчитывал на такой приём. Наверное, стоило сначала позвонить, предупредить о внезапном приезде, только вот Пегги всё равно огрела бы его по голове, а может быть сделала что-нибудь и похуже.

— Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой?

Маргарет Картер стояла перед ним, направив дуло пистолета, как он догадался, прямо в центр лба.

— Ты ведь не могла так быстро меня забыть, Пег, — Стив даже не дёрнулся. Не стоило вызывать подозрение у лучшего агента СНР, а в том, что Пегги была или ещё будет лучшей, не было ни единого сомнения.

— Кто ты такой, спрашиваю ещё раз?

— Стив, — он даже не пытался освободиться, а смирно сидел, привязанный к стулу, хотя с лёгкостью мог разорвать все верёвки. Роджерс всё ещё помнил, что нельзя злить Пегги лишний раз.

— Ты — не Стив, — Картер упрямо поджала ярко-красные губы. Что же, лет десять назад Стив бы тоже не поверил, встреть он Пегги посреди Нью-Йорка.

— Стив, — повторил он спокойно. — Которому ты назначила свидание в клубе “Аист” в субботу ровно в восемь. Я пообещал, что не опоздаю. Но опоздал очень сильно. Прости за это. Я знаю, что ты очень долго ждала. Но не так долго, как могла бы.

Пегги всматривалась в его лицо с недоверием, но так же Стив видел в её взгляде и надежду. Он уже и забыл, каково порой тяжело поверить в чудо, ведь сам десятки раз становился свидетелем невозможного. Теперь же оставалось немного подождать, чтобы и Пегги убедилась, что он не шпион, не не враг, не плод её воображения. А просто тот парень, которого она всё ещё ждала с войны.

— Стив, — Пегги подалась к нему, обхватила лицо холодными от волнения ладонями. Стива моментально окутал аромат её парфюма, погружая в воспоминания. — Я так сильно тебя ударила.

— Не хочу принижать твоих достоинств, но не так уж и сильно, — улыбнувшись, Стив коснулся губами её ладони, повернув голову. — Может развяжешь меня? Я мог бы и сам, но ты бы выстрелила.

— Да, я могла.

Конечно могла. Решительная, смелая, страстная. Стив так сильно любил и восхищался ею когда-то, мечтал о долгой жизни. Судьба оказалась безжалостной, отняв у него счастливое время. В первый раз.

— Я не понимаю, ты ведь разбился на самолёте. А теперь внезапно появляешься через год, совершенно на себя не похожий, — всматриваясь в его лицо, Пегги разглаживала морщины между бровями и в уголках губ. 

— Да, я был немного моложе. Время никого не щадит, кроме тебя. Поверь мне, ты и в девяносто останешься самой красивой женщиной на этой планете.

— Ты ведь сейчас хочешь сказать, что видел меня в девяносто? Как это возможно?

— В будущем возможны невероятные вещи, о которых мы сейчас и не подозреваем. Даже Говард вряд ли задумывается. 

Решившись на этот шаг, Стив не сомневался — он сделал верный выбор. Возможно, Пегги была единственной, кто мог поверить и принять его появление. Она смотрела в будущее ясными карими глазами, и допускала существование множества невероятных вещей. Боже, сейчас бы Наташа пошутила, что у него есть определённый типаж.

— Сколько прошло лет?

— Очень много. Я не могу тебе сказать точный год. Я очень многое не могу тебе рассказать, как бы ни хотел. Только то, что в папке, которую ты забрала вместе с остальными вещами. Я прошу тебя изучить её содержимое и сделать правильные выводы.

— Что в ней, Стив?

— Мои заметки. Данные об агентах Г.И.Д.Р.ы. Координаты.

— Координаты чего?

— Места падения “Валькирии”. Покажи их Говарду. Я знаю, он ищет меня.

— Стив, то, что ты делаешь сейчас…

— Я делаю то, что должен сделать, чтобы дать и себе, и тебе шанс на счастье. Ты всегда была, есть и будешь единственной женщиной, которую я любил. С которой я хотел другой жизни. Лучшей жизни для нас обоих.

— Стив, — Пегги обеспокоенно всматривалась в него, вновь сжав щёки.

— И я заслуживаю этого шанса. И ты его заслуживаешь. Позволь мне быть счастливым с тобой.

— Что же с тобой произошло, милый мой?

— Будущее, Пег. За всю свою жизнь я любил двоих людей. Тебя и… — он замолчал, нахмурившись, и Пегги снова потянулась разгладить глубокие морщины. — Неважно. Но потерял обоих. А изменить для меня ничего уже нельзя. Не спрашивай, почему. Просто нельзя. Такие правила. Но у тебя и у него может быть вся жизнь, которой не было у нас.

— А что будет с тобой?

— У меня ещё есть одно незаконченное дело. А потом я наконец-то смогу отдохнуть.

— Есть ещё что-нибудь, что я могу сделать для тебя?

— Потанцевать. Я чертовски долго ждал танца с моей любимой девочкой.

Придерживая Пегги за талию, Стив улыбался, уткнувшись губами ей в макушку. Музыка лилась из проигрывателя, наполняя комнату мелодичным звучанием песни, которая навсегда будет ассоциироваться в его памяти с этим моментом. Слушая её раньше, Стив переполняла лишь тоска, но теперь каждый раз, как только зазвучат её аккорды, он будет вспоминать долгожданный танец и всего один поцелуй, как когда-то. На прощание. У Пегги их ещё будет бесчисленное множество. А у него будет память.

На мгновение Стив даже захотел остаться в этом времени, в этом доме. Каждый вечер они возвращались бы со службы, готовили ужин, а после сидели в обнимку перед телевизором. Глупая мысль, сиюминутная слабость, ведь своё в этом времени он уже отжил. И достаточно оглядывался, чтобы понять, что прошлое есть прошлое.

— Стив, — Пегги окликнула его, вернувшись из другой комнаты. — Ты уже собрался?

— Да. Не хочу больше терять время, — смущённо улыбнувшись, он показал на закреплённый на руке навигатор.

— Подожди. Я хочу кое-что отдать тебе, — подойдя к Стиву, Пегги сжала его руку. Почувствовал холод, Стив с удивлением посмотрел на кольцо в ладони. — Оно принадлежало моему отцу и хранилось у меня долгие годы, для мужа. Но… у тебя ведь не осталось ничего, что напоминало бы обо мне, да?

— Да, Пег. Только воспоминания.

— Пусть оно будет у тебя. Мы купим другие.

Зажав его ладонь в кулак, Пегги коснулась губами костяшек пальцев и отступила на шаг. Стив на мгновение сгорбился, но почти сразу выпрямился. Вдохнул глубоко, окончательно отпуская Маргарет Картер. И установил координаты следующей точки.

— Ещё одно, — вдруг спохватился он, — пообещай, мне, пожалуйста. Когда Говарду придёт в голову идея назвать сына Армандо, умоляю, отговори его. Мальчику больше подойдёт имя Энтони. Тони.

— А, если у него родится девочка? Такое ведь тоже может быть. 

— Если девочка, — задумался Стив, ведь такая возможность не приходила ему в голову. Но, по сути он ведь сейчас в корне изменил будущее, создал альтернативную реальность, в которой уже всё происходит не так, как происходило в его времени. И кто может дать гарантию того, что Говард встретит Марию и женится именно на ней. Гарантию того, что у них родится сын. Никто, но Стив уже давно готов был пойти на такой риск. Ведь риск этот означал одно — второй шанс. Для всех. — Если родится девочка, то пусть назовёт её Наташа. 

***

Порой Стив забывал, что для этого мира он отсутствовал считанные минуты. Казалось бы, целая жизнь прошла сквозь него, но Нью-Йорк оставался таким же, как и восемьдесят лет назад.

Его Нью-Йорк. 

Оживший, громкий, счастливый. Стив покидал его когда-то с тяжёлым сердцем, но переполненный решимостью. И теперь, медленно прогуливаясь по Манхэттену, наслаждался каждой минутой. За годы скитаний в каких только местах Роджерс не побывал, но неизменно обращался воспоминаниями к городу, в который всегда хотел вернуться. Хотя бы раз. И теперь, после нескольких часов блуждания, он действительно сказал “прощай” месту, где был счастлив.

Прежде, чем свернуть на Бликер-стрит, Стив оглянулся. Даже отсюда виднелась башня Старка, башня Мстителей, пусть с фасада и сняли заглавную букву. Башня, которая была его временным пристанищем и стала началом чего-то большего, что навсегда изменило его жизнь.

На дверях дома под номером 177-А не было ни звонка, ни молоточка. Здешние обитатели не любили незваных гостей, но сразу же открывали дверь тем, кого ждали. Стоило Стиву поставить ногу на последнюю ступеньку, как дверь отворилась. 

— Капитан, — стоя на пороге, доктор Стивен Стрэндж приветливо ему улыбнулся. — Проходите.

— Просто Стив. Уже давно не капитан. Без щита и без формы, — следуя за Стрэнджем, Стив очутился в полутёмном помещении, освещённом лишь светом из большого окна на крыше.

— Как скажете. Чаю? 

Поднявшись на пару ступенек по широкой лестнице в центре храма, Стрэндж рассматривал Стива. Не таким он видел капитана пару дней назад, на похоронах Тони Старка. Но именно таким ожидал увидеть сегодня. И готовился к его приходу.

— Нет, спасибо. Я не хочу засиживаться, доктор. Это для вас прошли лишь пара дней. Для меня — немного больше.

— Не имеет значения, сколько прошло времени, если вы добились того, чего хотели. Оно ведь того стоило?

Стоя у подножия круглого окна с причудливой рамой, Стив потянулся ко внутреннему карману, но лишь опустил ладонь поверх и сжал содержимое через ткань куртки.

— Да, доктор. Стоило. Потому что я узнал, где искать.


End file.
